


Girl, Revisited

by MontagueBitch (porcia_catonis)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Multi, Re-write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcia_catonis/pseuds/MontagueBitch
Summary: Margo and Alice have had tension that would bleed if you cut it from the day Alice moved into the Cottage. The day the met Emily Greenstreet, the dam broke, and the course of their lives is never the same. Canon Rewrite starting with 1x03.





	Girl, Revisited

Eliot is nestled on her lap, the gentle bounce of curls beneath her fingers falling into a rhythm, with her breath. His gaze is turned outward, through the golden-hour light, across the room. She knows his game, but she knows Eliot is usually a far more casual player.

“You and your first year boys,” She’s smiling, too much to chide with any sense of realism—if she were still an actress, the show would be a flop. It’s the damn Riesling. “What’s your obsession with the flavor of the month?” Quentin Coldwater is cute, she’ll give him that, in a hipster-espresso-machine-owning-dungeon-master kind of way; but cute boys are a dime a dozen, unless they’re your own personal cocktail of cute.

“He’s a depressed surper-nerd,” Eliot’s explanation need go no further than, “we love those.”

“Those?” As she recalled, fishing for cock was a single-player game.

A click of his tongue and he’s looking up at her, inscrutable and wicked. This is how she likes him best. “Bambi, you disappoint me.” A long hand raises, lazily pointing a finger in a fluid motion. “He and Magic Girl are a two-for-one deal.”

There’s a beat of silence, and her eyes wander from sad puppy-wonder to the exciting little peach number at his side. Her hair is only half-concealing her face; she’d never given Margo a chance to appreciate her elegant jaw, the way her eyes catch the light. She’s wearing a cardigan that makes every blush more obvious—it does wonders for her skintone, but Margo thinks it would suit the throw-rug in her bedroom much better. Okay, she’ll bite.

“Divide and conquer?” She nudges him a little, not taking her eyes off Alice, too busy looking at her hands, crossed in her lap.

“Can’t wait.”


End file.
